Christmas Spirit
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Snow falls in Tokyo. With a day off, why not spend it with a good friend of hers? After all, she did promise to Li that if they both had a day off they would spend it together. Christmas one-shot. Merry Late Christmas!


FireCacodemon: Merry Late Christmas!

Hei: When we tried uploading this on Christmas, we didn't get anywhere as we're uploading early in the morning.

FireCacodemon: I don't own Darker Than Black, if I did...well...I don't.

Hei: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

FireCacodemon: Anyway, read on my readers.

* * *

Christmas Spirit

Snow fell in Tokyo as Misaki walked down the streets, heading to Li's apartment. He had agreed to meet up with her when she was off work if he was available. Misaki wondered why he agreed to that when Li was just as much as a work-a-holic as she was when it came down to it. It was strange...BK-201 was inactive for a long while, so her mind was wondering what sort of plan BK-201 was going to come up with. She hasn't seen Li in a while either, normally she sees him wandering around the streets listening to his headphones but she hasn't seen him. Misaki smiled as she pulled out a small present wrapped up in bright green paper with a dark red bow placed on top. She wasn't really sure what to get for Li but seeing what was wrapped up inside, she couldn't help but buy it for him. Walking towards the apartment where Li lived, smiling as she saw the lights and Christmas decorations.

"Are you here to see Li again?" The landlord asked Misaki. Her attention turned towards the landlord and she nodded.

"I haven't seen him in a while so I thought I'll give him this before Christmas," Misaki told her as she looked at the present.

"He's pretty popular, isn't he?" She asked Misaki.

"Popular?" Misaki asked.

"Mmhmm, one time he had this demanding girl come to his apartment and she chased him out of his apartment before I sent her away," the landlord told her, Misaki couldn't help but laugh. It was pretty amusing but she could understand why he would be popular with the ladies. She wouldn't have believed that she would have been the only woman in the whole of Tokyo who had fallen for Li's looks and his shy personality. Misaki looked towards his apartment and laughed slightly.

"I won't be chasing him out his apartment, don't worry."

"I hope you don't. Li doesn't need any more at this rate; you're free to go to apartment 201."

"Thank you," Misaki felt excitement flowing through her body as she started to climb up the stairs towards apartment 201. Something then felt off as she approached the door, looking at the room number. 201. BK-201's image flashed in her mind. Was it possible that BK-201 was living in apartment number 201? No...That's stupid, why be so obvious?

The door handle moved as Li gently pushed open the door, Misaki recoiled slightly at the unexpectedness of Li opening the door. She was lost in thought that she didn't realise what was going on. Li noticed Misaki before she couldn't help but blush. The emotions swirled in Misaki's head while for Li, the only flash in his midnight eyes was realisation on whom it was.

"Kirihara? What brings you here?" Li asked innocently. She melted slightly; she never could resist seeing Li at his most innocent.

"I decided to give you this, for putting up with me from work." The gift was extended to Li. Li's smile appeared on his face as he gently removed the present from Misaki's hands. Through this action, both hands touched. A blush threatened to make an appearance on Misaki's face but she didn't let it. She couldn't let Li find out her true feelings. She loved him, but from hearing all the other women who came here. She could only guess they were declaring their love for him even if they just met him.

"You didn't have to...I...don't have anything to give back, I'm sorry," Li apologised. The guilty look in his eyes made Misaki feel sorry. He must have not been able to find work recently and with his huge appetite, she guessed that saving money was going to be hard for him.

"Its fine, you've been putting up with me for a while and I think you deserve this," Misaki told him. Li looked up from the present.

"You're welcome to come in if you like?" Li offered as he opened the door further to let Misaki in. She nodded and casually walked in. Li followed shortly, putting the present carefully in the small pile of presents he's collected from the other women who came here.

"I guess I'm not the only one who brought you something. The landlord said that you were getting bothered by the women who came to see you," Misaki commented.

"I've had a few strays, yes. There have been the occasional women I've worked for in the past just wishing me a merry Christmas," Li said. Misaki couldn't help but look around the main room of the apartment, the fact that it looked like it normally did, empty and lonely.

"Do you celebrate Christmas?" Misaki couldn't help but ask him.

"I used to...but I don't anymore, you could say I'm too old for Christmas," Li said as he walked into the kitchen to make Misaki a cup of hot chocolate. He found it to be the best drink in December, with the snow outside as well. Hot chocolate was going to be the best possible drink

"You're never too old for Christmas, there's still some magic there. Even for adults like us."

"That's probably true, I just haven't felt the magic in a while then," Li explained as he walked into the room with two mugs of hot chocolate, sprinkled with small marshmallows on top.

"I feel like you spoil me," Misaki giggled as she gently removed her mug from Li's hand. She watched the steam rise into the air before it faded away.

"I won't be able to spoil you Kirihara," Li told her as he gently sat down on the floor, his legs were out in front of him, mug in hand. Gently taking a sip, Misaki sat down next to him. She examined him slightly before she frowned slightly.

"You always seem to wear the same clothes." Li chuckled slightly.

"It's best to wear something you're comfortable wearing...that and I don't have a lot of clothes," Li told her.

"You're making me want to take you clothes shopping," Misaki said as she gently picked up one of the marshmallows and popped it into her mouth. "The marshmallows were a nice touch."

"I'm glad you liked it," Li told her before he took another sip of the hot chocolate.

"Do you spend Christmas with anyone?"

"A friend of mine, she's working at the moment but she'll drop by later once you've left."

"Can't I meet them?"

"Just...don't start a fight and you'll be fine," Li told her, smiling slightly.

"I'm guessing it's a female then?" Li nodded after Misaki's question.

"Are we going to play guess my friend?" Li asked laughing slightly. Misaki laughed slightly too.

"Yes we are," she told Li gently.

"Okay than."

"I know she's a female friend..." Misaki paused trying to think up the next question. "She someone you'll meet in everyday life?"

"Define everyday life?" Li asked.

"Someone you'll see wandering around the streets, like a mother with her children?"

"No," Li replied.

"Do you see her every day?"

"Yes."

"Does she have brown hair?"

"No."

"Dark hair colour?"

"No."

"Ginger?"

"No."

"Blond?"

"No."

"Does she have silver hair?"

"Yes," Li said.

"That narrows that down significantly. Are her eyes unique too?"

"Yes," Li said as he took a sip, taking a marshmallow too.

"Purple?"

"Correct."

"Does she wear a purple dress?"

"Yup," Li said.

"Is she blind?"

"Yes," Li said. Misaki was taken back. She knew the doll; she worked with BK-201. There have been countless times when she's seen BK-201 with the doll by his side. The way BK-201 treated her though, it didn't seem right. The cold hearted Black Reaper acted like he cared for her. That didn't seem right. Why would he care for a doll like her? Her suspicions increased as the thoughts swam in her mind.

"I spend my Christmas with her. She's the closest I have as family," Li told Misaki. She looked at Li, sadness settled in his eyes.

"I guess after losing one family...you don't want the risk of losing another?" Misaki couldn't help but ask him. Li nodded.

"We should move onto happier things, come on," Misaki said as Li finished his mug of hot chocolate.

"Once you've finished yours," Li told her.

"Never waste food, do you?" Misaki laughed.

"If you can consume it, then don't waste it."

"That's a fair point," Misaki said as she went to finish off her drink.

Darker Than Black - Christmas Spirit

"You've never ice skated have you before?" Misaki laughed as Li looked really uncomfortable on the ice skates. Misaki was by Li's side, helping him stay upright on them.

"No...I've never been before," Li said sheepishly.

"That's why I'm here," Misaki laughed as she aided Li.

"Why did I agree to this?" Li asked Misaki as he grabbed hold of the railing as he nearly slipped. Misaki couldn't help but laugh seeing Li grip hold of the rail, reminding her of when she was little. Since the two gates appeared, things were chaotic. It was nice being able to relax once in a while. It looked like BK-201 wasn't active and hopefully he wouldn't be active for a while.

"You agreed to this because I made you," Misaki laughed as she tried to coax Li away from the rail, he wasn't budging.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," a new voice entered the air as Jack skated towards the two of them, still in his usual business clothes.

"Jack, what a pleasure to see you," Misaki told the gentleman as she turned away from Li. Hatred flashed for a quick second through Li's eyes as he looked at 'Jack'. It faded quickly as they both turned to look at him.

"Who's this handsome chap right here?" Jack asked.

"I erm...I'm Li, Li Shengshun," Li introduced himself to Jack.

"I'm Jack Simon," Jack extended his arm to Li. Li let go of the rail to shake Jack's hand. Misaki watched as her colleague and friend were getting on.

"Told you he was cute," Misaki couldn't help but say.

"I didn't doubt you," Jack smiled. Li felt his feet slipping on the ice under him and quickly grabbed hold of the rail again. "Not stable on his feet with skates, are you?"

"No, my first time," Li said, the blush of embarrassment flared on his face. It wasn't really his fault that he wasn't stable on skates; normally keeping his feet on the surface he was happy. On ice...that's a different matter.

"I'm trying to get encourage Li to stake with me," Misaki told Jack. He chuckled slightly.

"Because Li's the perfect material for it," Jack said.

"I'll get the hang of it...it'll take a while though," Li sweat dropped. He didn't feel comfortable being near Jack...November 11; he had to stay on guard. Jack posed as a threat to his identity as the Black Reaper. Li wobbled on his feet before he tried skating on his own. Jack and Misaki watched as Li slowly got the hang out it. Misaki smiled before she went to skate next to him.

"Getting the hang of it?" She asked him, Jack smirked as he skated over to the two of them.

"I think so," Li said with a small smile on his face, Misaki started laughing. The simple fact that Li was getting the hang of this meant that they found something else to do together during the winter season. Jack lagged behind the two of them, wanting to protect Misaki but he wanted to analyze Li. There was something which put him off. The sense of danger that lingered around Li...Misaki couldn't see it or she ignored it.

"You must be a quick learner," she smiled at Li.

"I've been told that a lot," Li smiled before screaming occurred. Everyone's attention turned towards a small group of women who started skating over to Li. Panic appeared on Li's face as he started to skate away from Misaki and Jack as the small group of woman skated towards him. They were clearly more advanced that Li as was slowly gaining on him.

"Want to help him?" Jack asked Misaki.

"I want to watch this play out a bit, see what Li does."

"Alright."

The group of women all split to try and corner Li. Li quickly changed direction as one of the women skated in front of him. There were five women in total. It lasted for a couple of minutes before one of the women caught him by surprise and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Aww he got caught," Jack smiled.

"You're really thin," She smirked.

"Please, let me go?" Li asked, a blush started to appear as the female around him removed one arm from around his waist and slowly ran her hand up. Li shivered from the touch.

"You've been a very bad boy," she purred at him.

"This is harassment," Li told her before Misaki and Jack skated towards him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to let him go," Misaki said, Li noticed that she had slipped into her police mode. The simple fact that she went into police mode made him want to go into contractor mode.

"You just want him for yourself," The woman told her.

"He's hanging out with me, I would like to resume that without you interfering," Misaki told the woman who was clinging onto him.

"Please?" Li half begged.

"You kiss me and then I'll let you go," she told Li. Li hesitated, thinking the thought over.

"You might as well kiss her, it isn't going to mean anything," Misaki sighed. Jack chuckled behind her.

"You make it sound like kisses don't mean anything," Jack told her. Misaki looked away from both Li and Jack.

"Come on Li-kun," The woman lent gently on Li. Li growled inside, he hated doing this. It made Li stick to his stomach but he gently placed his lips on the woman's lips. The kiss was short and quick before Li pulled away.

"I hope that satisfied you," Li said, the charming smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you," she melted onto Li. Li couldn't help but sigh on the inside, keeping up his appearance he gently pushed her off him, she soon shot off skating back towards the others. Li's hand was soon grabbed by Misaki. His attention turned to her.

"Come on," Misaki skated off with Li in her grip.

"Okay."

Darker Than Black - Christmas Spirit

Night had arrived, leaving Li with nothing to do. He looked up at the boring sky with the same stars in, finding his star as he looked up. The glowing orb of life belonged to him. He knew that his star would fall eventually, they all would. The sky never kept the same stars, some fell (mostly because of him) and some new stars were born. Li didn't know a lot of them. Out of the first time the sky changed as Hell's Gate arrived he knew all the stars. Years pass and the sky looked near enough new; different stars filled the void the other stars left. Looking up now, his star was the only star he recognised, that and a couple MI-6 stars he knew. April and November 11, probably out having a good time. Li couldn't help but smile seeing how happy Misaki was after they spend the day together, no police reports, no Syndicate orders...they were both free from work.

Christmas wasn't here yet, so he couldn't open his present from Misaki but the thought of her trying to figure out the present he bought her while she wasn't looking felt good. It would be a surprise for both sides. She didn't know what he got her and he didn't know what she got him.

"Bai...wherever you are, hope you have a very merry Christmas," Li spoke softly as his attention turned to the window. Another star fell.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Hope you enjoyed this because I had a lot of fun writing this one-shot.

Hei: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave a review and let us know.

FireCacodemon: Merry late Christmas!


End file.
